1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing mevalonic acid. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing mevalonic acid in a high yield.
It is wellknown that mevalonic acid has two structures, i.e., acid- and lactone-forms and that these forms can be converted into each other. Thus the term "mevalonic acid" as used herein involves these two forms, unless otherwise noted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mevalonic acid, which was isolated by Wright et al. for the first time (cf. JACS. 78, 5273 (1956)), is known as an important intermediate in the synthesis of various isoprenoids including cholesterol.
Mevalonic acid is further employed as a growth promotor for microorganisms and plants, since it exerts important effects of, for example, promoting the growth of various microorganisms and plants. It is furthermore employed as a precursor for pyrethroid pesticides, ubiquinone (respi-coenzyme Q), dolichol (glycoprotein synthesizing factor) and fat soluble vitamines.
Since natural mevalonic acid is scarcely available, synthetic racemates thereof have been employed in conventional studies.
Known processes for producing natural mevalonic acid include those described in Applied Microbiol., 16, 965 (1968) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,447 wherein Saccharomycopsis fibuligera NRRL Y-7069 (IAM-4347) is employed. However these processes can give only limited yields, i.e., 700 to 1000 .mu.g/ml and thus the application thereof on an industrial scale has not been achieved yet.